Último Intento de Aparición
by Kanna Malfoy
Summary: S.ItaliaxPrussia/ EspañaxS. Italia. El Filandia Secreto para Alanis del Live Journal, espero que te guste linda Lo que pasa cuando Prussia quiere volver ha ser un país y para eso toma de rehen a Lovino


Último Intento de Aparición

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado caminado de vuelta a casa de Antonio, había ido a visitar a Feliciano porque este estaba asustado por una tal sombra que aparecía por su casa; en condiciones normales no hubiera tenido que salir a ningún lado porque Alemania se las arreglaría para calmarlo, pero según decían algo por casa de Alemania no marchaba bien, así que bueno, él se había ofrecido a visitar a Feliciano; después de todo era su hermano gemelo.

Por falta de atención o tal vez por no haberle creído a Feliciano sobre la maldita sombra, ahora Romano se encontraba en una habitación oscura quien sabe donde, con los ojos tapados por una venda y las manos amarradas; su captor; se había mantenido callado y ocupado en algo desde que él había despertado, así que no sabía quien era. En primera instancia había pensado que de nuevo a Turquía o lo que ahora era de ella se le había ocurrido volver a raptarlo como en los viejos tiempos, pero lo descartó cuando su captor lo trató de emborrachar con algo que olía como el líquido amarillento que tomaba Ludwing; y aunque con esto hubiera podido pensar que su captor era el alemán algo en aquel espacio oscuro le decía que eso no era cierto, además no era lógico, Ludwing no era uno de esos psicópatas pervertido que cazaba personas, además él le pertenecía a Feliciano y que Romano supiera el rubio nunca había sido infiel.

-Romano…- empezó la voz

Al castaño se le hacia conocida, la había escuchado cuando pequeño -¿Quién eres?-

El captor se acercó al italiano y con una mano acarició la mejilla de este, de la mejilla, sus finos dedos rodaron hasta sus labios siguiendo su contorno, Romano se apartó un poco

-No me recuerdas-

-No realmente, y menos si no te veo-

-Mi rostro no es algo que importe más que mi voz-

Romano negó

-Bueno, bueno eso me entristece un poco, pero no importa pronto me recordarás, he vuelto para pedirte un favor –

Lovino no contestó, bien había aprendido de Antonio que los favores no se pedían raptando personas, eso era extraño, ¿no era mejor mandar una carta o hablar cara a cara?

-¿Qué quieres?, es un poco extraño que me raptes para pedirme un favor-

Una risa familiar llenó la instancia –No es algo fácil de pedir sin que intentes escapar-

Lovino tragó saliva, algo empezaba a inquietarle, -¿Qué quieres?-

-Lovino…- la voz era amable pero había un dejo de malicia –Se uno conmigo-

El italiano tragó saliva y trató de asimilar lo que la voz acababa de decir, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, por un segundo su mente maquinó que Ivan se había vuelto loco y quería volver a formar la Unión Soviética pero con parte de Italia, más estaba completamente seguro que la voz no correspondía al ruso, además la risa de este era algo como "kol kol kol" y esta persona se reía "kesesese"

-¡Claro que no lo haré!- gritó el italiano como una respuesta automática

-Si- dijo la voz con fastidio –me imaginé que dirías eso, pero no importa, serás mío a la fuerza-

Lovino trató de gritar que le dejaran en paz que lo que hacia era una broma de malísimo gusto, pero sus labios fueron atrapados en un sensual beso, mientras la venda de sus ojos era quitada. Lovino se alejó bruscamente, y abriendo los ojos pudo percatarse de que el lugar estaba iluminado por unas pocas velas, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero una vez que lo hicieron pudo distinguir quien era su captor; una blanquísima cara con una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos terriblemente claros le observaban divertido

-¡Prusia!-

-Bingo, Lovino- dijo burlonamente el platinado

-Pero yo pensé que tu….-

-¿Qué estaba muerto?, si eso pensaron todos, keseee pero con ayuda de unos cuantos he vuelto para quedarme, y tu serás el primero en ayudarme-

-¡No! Es que no entiendo, por que a mi-

Prusia puso los ojos en blanco y se paró para luego empezar a caminar por el pequeño cuarto.

-Te contaré, mi pequeño Lovino, porque tú y no los que me quitaron mi casa, como Alemania, Polonia entre otros. Como sabrás Alemania se ha convertido en alguien bastante fuerte así que atacarlo sería un suicidio y para Polonia, pues bien ese niñato es bastante tonto pero tiene de su lado a Lituania que aunque parece muy tranquilo cuando se trata de defender a su amado se puede volver un estratega mortal-

Lovino lo pensó un momento, sabía que era muy cierto lo de Alemania, más de los otros dos no conocía mucho, no eran personas con las que tratara muy a menudo; no por que le cayeran mal ya que no las conocía, sino por lo lejos que vivían y la diferencia tan grande que había entre sus lengua. Por otro lado, que había de los antiguos amigos de Prusia, España y Francia, porque no les pedía a ellos ayuda, no es que quisiera meter a Antonio en esto pero hace mucho mucho tiempo los tres se habían apoyado incondicionalmente.

Prusia se volvió a acercar al castaño, y le besó un poco el cuello, Lovino trató de echarse para atrás pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que una de sus piernas estaba atada a un grillete, Gilbert sonrió y con un dedo delineó su clavícula y empezó a abrirle la camisa y a acariciarle el torso.

-Que… que hay de Francia- el corazón del italiano había empezado a acelerar su ritmo por el miedo

-Ah si, Francia y España- besó el abdomen del castaño -Francia esta como siempre ocupado tratando de atrapara a Inglaterra y España, mi mejor amigo se negó ayudarme, en consecuencia- rió –Tu estas raptado- Pellizco uno de su pezones –

Lovino gimió, ahora cuadraba, así que lo que él era en ese momento era un simple rehén, Prusia solo lo quería para que Antonio llegara hasta él y después saber que cosas le haría el psicópata a su Antonio

-Pierdes tu tiempo- empezó el italiano en un momento de valentía –España nunca vendrá, el es demasiado despistado para darse cuanta de lo que esta pasando-

Prusia rió -Eso lo veremos-

Terminó de quitarle la camisa y se encargó de sus pezones; Italia empezó a gemir, por más que trataba de que aquellos ruidillos no salieran de su boca, de vez en cuando no podía evitar que se le saliera uno que otro. Prusia abrió los pantalones del menor y metió la mano sin pensarlo, acarició el miembro de una forma sensual

-Basta, basta- solicitó el castaño asustado

Prusia rió y apretó la punta del miembro haciendo que este empezará a reaccionar –Vamos, grita mas para que Antonio que escuche-

-No, no el no vendrá, no se verá implicado en esto-

Prusia le arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior, eso solo molestaba en sus planes, le acarició la entrepierna con suavidad, y luego la mordió, Romano dejo escapar un chillido y luego comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no quería estar ahí, quería irse, malditos hijos de perras los que habían hecho resurgir a Gilbert

-oh, oh, Lovi, no hagas eso, el llanto me excita más- El miembro de Gilbert también había empezado a reaccionar así que este decidió desvestirse rápido

-Basta Gilbert no lograrás nada-

El platinado no pareció oírlo llenó de besos el miembro de Lovino, lo acarició y lo movió de arriba abajo lentamente, cada movimiento torturaba más al castaño, trataba de no hacer ruido de no llorar, mordiéndose los labios pero lo único que lograba era que su labio sangrara y que sus sollozos y gemidos fuera en aumento; maldición sentía como el liquido lechoso recorría el interior de su miembro se iba a venir y no quería, trataba de aguantarse por todo los medios aunque le doliera.

-Vamos Lovi, vente, sin pena, estamos en confianza- lamió la punta del miembro

Otra lamida como esa y no iba a poder aguantar

Gilbert se metió todo el miembro a la boca; maldición no podía soportarlo más, no era su culpa, se vino y todo el líquido fue a parar a la boca de Gilbert

-Kesese, hermoso Lovi- subió hasta la boca del mencionado y lo besó recogiendo la sangre que brotaba de su labio, exploró su cavidad, su lengua jugueteó con la de Lovi que no reaccionaba y no reaccionaría

-¡Yo solo le pertenezco a Antonio!- gritó Lovino

-Pues en un par de minutos serás mío-

Gilbert le dio la vuelta al italiano y sin pensárselo dos veces metió dos dedos, el pequeño ahogó un grito

-Antonio…Antonio- lloriqueó

Tercer dedo……

-No lo hagas Gilbert, por el amor a dios-

El miembro del platinado entró como anillo al dedo, Lovino lanzó un gritó de dolor; escuchó paso, ah dios el dolor lo estaba volviendo loco, como volvería a mirar Antonio después de lo que estaba sucediendo

-No...No- lloriqueó

Un movimiento hacia delante, otro hacia atrás

-¡Basta, fuera!-

Un golpe sordo y la puerta de la habitación voló en mil pedazos Lovino gritó, pero Gilbert no se inmutó una sonrisa divertida asomó en su rostro; España apareció primero

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a Lovino, Gilbert!-

Lovino agachó la cabeza, no podía ver a Antonio, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con más rapidez si eso era posible

-Oblígame- le retó el platinado

Una bala pasó zumbando cerca del oído de Gilbert, y este se tuvo que salir de Lovino con movimientos bruscos, el castaño gritó de dolor y Antonio corrió hacia el urgido, se puso de cuclillas, y le pegó una bala la grillete para que dejará libre a su protegido

Lovino, ¿estas bien?-

Lo siento…- sollozó el pequeño –yo no quería… él… él-

Calma amor mío, todo esto ya pasó-

El castaño se echó a los brazos de Antonio a llorar, se sentía tan sucio, una suciedad que no sabía si iba a poder quitar

Otra bala pasó zumbando por la oreja de Gilbert y en la puerta aparecieron Ludwing y Felkis, ambos con pistolas en la mano

-Maldición osea, Ludwing osea o le pegas o le pegas- dijo el rubio de cabello largo

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso-

El platinado rió –Y Francis, ¿no vino?-

-Si que lo hizo- respondió Antonio –Y esta dispuesto a matarte si logras burlarnos-

-kesese que divertido tenerlos a todos aquí-

Ludwing caminó hasta su hermano y le extendió una mano

-Gilbert, revindícate, puedes vivir en casa mía o de Francia, pero ya no podrás ser un país-

Gilbert miró a Ludwing –Eso jamás podré aceptarlo West- de repente en la mano apareció una pistola y le disparó en el hombro al Alemán

Polonia gritó una grosería inentendible en su idioma y corrió hacia Prusia para luego patearle la pistola lejos de su alcancé y apuntarle con la suya

-Yo no tendré compasión contigo-

-Atrévete- dijo Gilbert

-No son tan idiota como piensas sin Liet-

-Pruébalo-

Felkis apretó el gatillo de la pistola, un disparó certero en la cabeza, su uniforme se llenó de sangre y el cuerpo de Prusia cayó sin vida en el suelo, le dio la espalda y fue donde Alemania, revisó el hombro, nada mortal, cogió un pedazo de tela y lo amarró al para parar la hemorragia.

-Esto…- dijo respirando hondamente –No es solo por Romano, aunque es cierto que es el límite, también es por tratar de raptar a Feliciano y tratar de cogerte a Lituania-

Ayudó a Alemania a levantarse y junto a Lovino y a Antonio salieron para reunirse con Francia

-Está muerto- dijo Antonio

-Me ocuparé yo del cuerpo- dijo Francia

-Gracias- dijo Ludwig

Lovino había optado por no decir nada y enterrar la cara en el pecho de España, no sabía si se recuperaría después de lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo importante era que a su Antonio no le había pasado nada, de nuevo podía estar junto a él y este no parecía odiarlo ni denigrarlo por lo que había pasado.

-Antonio lo siento, te amo- Dijo en susurro de modo que solo este lo pudiera escuchar

Prusia no volvería molestar, ese había sido su fin, de él y de las personas que lo habían ayudado las cuales Francis encontró más tarde y las puso presas de por vida en su país.


End file.
